tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandreus Mathiasson
This roleplay character belongs to Alice Lexi and can be found here. Alexandreus Mathiasson was once a powerful Witch, turned Vampire, and a main character on The Originals. Introduced as a recurring character in the second season, he is the only child of Freya Mikaelson and her lover, Mathias, and the Grandson to Mikael and Esther, the nephew to Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and half-nephew of Niklaus Mikaelson, and the paternal older cousin to Hope Mikaelson, as well as the great-nephew to Dahlia. He is the firstborn of the third generation of the Original Family. Freya, originally, hed a vow against love but fell in love with Alexandreus' father, Mathias. The two tried to run away to provide a better family for their son and to love each other endlessly, but Dahlia caught and killed Mathias, leaving Freya to take drastic measures to kill herself and the child she was carrying. Only, the two survived due to a spell Dahlia placed them under, and Alexxandreus was born at his Aunt's hand. He was originally a powerful Witch, but after he'd caught The Hollow possessing Hope Mikaelson's body before anyone else knew, The Hollow attacked him and drained him of his power, it caused a seizure due to the amount of power escaping his body and when he was found by Hayley Marshall-Kenner, he'd choked on his bodily fluids while laying on his back. Thankfully, due to Hope's nature to protect the ones she loved, he woke up as a Vampire in transitioning. Biography The Middle Ages, Early 1400s Alexandreus was born in the early 15th century to his Witch mother, Freya Mikaelson, and a villager named Mathias. He was, and still is, their only child together, and Freya's only child in general. Originally, his mother had a vow against love, but after meeting his father, decided to give in and break the vow just this once -- the result became of his existence, and Freya's pregnancy. For several months, his Great Aunt, Dahlia, encouraged the pregnancy and relationship, allowing Freya to have her space and free time with her lover, as all she wanted was Alexandreus. Dahlia had made remarks to Freya during her pregnancy, the same she made to Esther, that when Alexandreus was born, he was hers and any child afterwords that Freya has are openly hers; this, along with several engraved fears, fueled the idea within Freya and Mathias to run away. They planned it last minute when Freya was seven and a half months pregnant, and executed it -- Only, Dahlia caught them and killed Mathias before Freya, prompting Freya to run to her Aunt's cabin to drink the strongest poison Dahlia carried. Freya intended to have an abortion, as well as killing herself, but would soon find out that Dahlia placed an immortality spell upon the both of them, which extended to her unborn child. Due to Freya harming herself and the baby, she went into premature labor while unconscious, prompting Dahlia to carry out delivering the child via cesarean surgery. When Freya woke up, she found her Aunt holding a newborn baby who was surprisingly alive and had a healthy cry. At the age of four, Alexandreus showed signs of magic. He'd made a wilting flower blossom while visiting with his mother in the village, which caused Freya to drag him out of the village in fear. Dahlia eventually showed up beside them in no time, and made a promise to Alexandreus to teach him more of that magic he began showing signs of, much to Freya's horror. Because Dahlia intended for she and Freya to maintain their youth, she realized Alexandreus' power wouldn't come to blossom in the timely manner that she needed. With his new abilities, Dahlia cast a spell upon him despite Freya's pleads, and made it so that he would continue aging both physically and mentally while they slept until he took the form of a sixteen year old. After their fourth slumber together, Alexandreus woke up as a teenager on their fifth time awakening. There, Dahlia taught him more complex spells and began teaching him properly, as she promised. Under Dahlia's teachings, Alexandreus was taught various forms of magic and was also taught how to simply kill and torture a man, something that he's not particularly fond of. Years ago, Dahlia's form of teaching him to listen to her and respect her was to use Freya against him, and vice versa with Freya. The two of them were in a constant state of abuse by their Aunt, and would try to find ways to leave only for it to end up futile. The 20th century In 1914, both Alexandreus and his mother were guests at the Abattoir. His mother took the role of Kol's "date", whereas Alexandreus had sneaked himself in. The two of them were hoping to get a glimpse at their family after tracking them down and the family making names of themselves. During the party, the two of them caught the glimpse of Niklaus Mikaelson's originally personality that resulted in daggering his brother, Kol Mikaelson. At one point during the night, Alexandreus and his mother left the party. He expressed his concerns, such as why family can't just be loving and supportive -- using Niklaus and Dahlia as examples -- when their family is supposedly torturing each other, but his concerns were left unanswered as Freya didn't have any type of answer to give him. Sometime later in the 20th century, both he and his mother came across the Dowager Fauline Cottage and, after hearing of its tales, decided to seek refuge in there from Dahlia, knowing that she would never set foot in a place that she knew would willingly take her magic from her. From there, the both of them would continue their slumbers and wake every century. Throughout the Originals Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Name * Alexandreus comes from the Greek name Alexandros. ''The name means "Defender of Man". * '''Mathiasson' translates to "Son of Matthias", which is how the Vikings had their last names. Trivia * He exhibited signs of magic at the age of four, younger than his mother, but older than his cousin. * He shares several parallels with his cousin, Hope Mikaelson: ** Their respective mother's both thought to drink poison during pregnancies. *** Although, Freya did actually ingest it, whereas Hayley did not. ** Both were wanted by Dahlia, due to Esther's promise. ** Their mortal parents were killed because they protected their children. ** Both are/were powerful Witches. ** They were both impossible, technically. Esther was barren originally, so she shouldn't have had Freya, meaning Alexandreus wouldn't have existed, and Niklaus is half Vampire. * Although it hasn't been diagnosed properly, Alexandreus does have a mild Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and a Depression Disorder, due to his encounter with The Hollow having taken over his cousin's body for a brief moment. ** However, the depression wasn't shown until after his loss of magic. He did have a previous episode with Post-Traumatic Stress due to his Aunt Dahlia's abuse. ** Nonetheless, he doesn't blame Hope and is still shown to love her. *He doesn't consider the Mikaelson's to be the family he once yearned for; aside from Freya Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Hope Mikaelson. He refuses to actually affiliate with them and only does favors for them if it means protecting his mother, Aunt, or cousin. *Alexandreus is the second on the show, behind Davina, to have lost his complete power. **Although, Davina was shunned and lost magic because of the ancestors decision. Later on, she gained the ability to do magic because of The Strix coven, whereas Alexandreus' magic was forcibly taken. **However, he is the first known Witch to have become completely human. *He and his mother were accepted as New Orlean's Witches. *The first person to hold him when he was born was Dahlia, as she delivered him while Freya was unconscious. *He is the third LGBT character who appeared in The Originals, the first and second being Joshua Rosza and Aiden respectfully, with the third being his own mother. *Alexandreus has stated that he's a virgin, and isn't particularly fond of the idea of sex. This may be because he ingrained the idea of love, sex, and emotions relating to one person being weakness due to Dahlia being able to exploit it. Whether or not he decides to explore this now that she's dead hasn't been mentioned. *Sometime between The Bloody Crown and Gather Up the Killers, Alexandreus discovered that he needs to wear glasses and instead of using magic to fix it, he decides to wear them. **He doesn't fix it, instead he said it makes him feel more connected to his human side. *He was born in the 15th century. **Because Dahlia had intended to make it so that they don't age, she knew that Alex would be more useful to her if he didn't have the mindset / body of a child. Therefore, she forced him to age until he was that of a teenager, both mentally and physically. **Technically, he'd be between 6-8 years old minus the time skips. *He doesn't appear to have any dislike to types of music, but does enjoy Classical the most. *Though it was never confirmed, he may have potentially a small crush on Hayley, or seemingly just enjoys her company. **He remarks how beautiful she looks, before she and Elijah go to The Strix party. **He constantly makes comments about how great of a mother she is, or how lucky Hope is to have her. **He's noticeably loyal to her, and will do anything she asks without a price. **Decides to leave his own mother to be beside Hayley and Hope. *He was named by Dahlia, not Freya. **He didn't know this until later on. Freya remarks that if she were the one to name him, he would've been named "Mathias" after his dad. Instead, Dahlia named him and Freya payed homage to Mathias by naming his last name, Mathiasson. ***Coincidentally, he does take the alias name "Mathias Mikaelson" in the season five premiere. * Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Warlock Category:The Originals Character Category:The Originals OC